Faithful
by wintergreen64
Summary: Sirius Black was locked up in Azkaban for 12 years, but broke out with his sanity somewhat intact. The knowledge that he was innocent and that there was someone out there waiting for him was enough. After his escape, he reunites with Sophia Travers, the woman he married before getting locked up and the love of his life. (Yeah, I suck at summaries, will try to update weekly)
1. Chapter 1

"Sirius who's that woman?" Harry points to a picture of a young Sirius kissing a smiling girl on the cheek, "you both look so happy."

"That's Sophia Travers," Sirius explains. "We dated during our time in Hogwarts."

"She's part of Wizengamot, isn't she?" Harry asks, "she was at my hearing."

"How was she?"

"Sympathetic," he answers. "She told Fudge to extract my memories to see what happened that day, and spoke against some toad lady."

"She's an amazing auror you know," there's excitement in his eyes. "But she also used to teach at Hogwarts."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She taught care of magical creature when she was suspended Sirius explains. "I hear she was a fairly decent teacher."

"I was." Both turn around to see a woman smiling at the two of them. She has long dark brown curls that go down to her waist and green eyes, "hello Harry." She turns to Sirius, "hello love. Did you do anything productive today?"

"I was still stuck here all day," Sirius walks over before kissing her on the head gently. "But I hung out with creatures."

"That's good. Am I interrupting anything?"

"Don't worry about it," Sirius responds. "Harry you look perplexed."

"You two are still together?"

"We're married," they laugh as Harry's jaw drops. "Yeah, we were married before I ended up in Azkaban, but it wasn't known by most people."

"Why?"

"My family had just been arrested for being death eaters," Sophia explains. "Your parents knew, along with the order, but the only problem was me being an auror, I didn't want my enemies knowing about him."

"And when we were about to tell people, your parents died and I took the fall for Pettigrew," Sirius finishes. "I told her not to tell people, since it would tarnish her reputation. She kept her name for that sake."

"Harry!" Molly's calling for the three, "Sirius, Sophia, dinner!" They all walk down, and Molly smiles as Sophia walks in, "Sophia darling how are you doing?"

"Good, you?"

"Good." She takes a seat next to Sophia at the table, "Arthur tells you hate it in his department."

"It's boring," Sophia looks at the flying pot, and steadies it with a flick of her wand avoiding the knife which nearly buries itself in his Sirius's head, "carry it into the room please."

"I thought you were an auror?" Harry asks, "why are you working with muggle objects."

"It's temporary," Sophia explains. "I got injured recently and they don't want me chasing people anytime soon."

"She's brilliant," Arthur tells Harry, "but she keeps reorganizing my office."

"Then don't keep it so messy," she takes a sip of her water. "It also keeps me from going nuts. I miss being an auror."

"Sophia can you explain what life is like as an auror?" Harry asks, "I want to become one myself."

Her lips curve up into a smile, "it's not easy I can tell you that."

She's about to start speaking when Molly starts putting stuff on her plate, "no talk of work please," she tells the girl. "Now eat."

"Thank you Molly," Sophia turns to Harry. "I'm 35 and this woman is still trying to be my mother."

"Well your mother and father ended up in Azkaban didn't they?"

"They did," she tells Harry. "On the Brightside, she's been making me lunch everyday."

"You're too skinny dear," Molly tells her. "All of you eat."

Everyone cracks up and talks as they finish dinner, "it's great to see you again professor," Fred and George say in unison, "we know that we were your favorite students."

"I love my creatures, but being an auror is so much better," she smiles. "I hope you found your teachers to your satisfaction."

"No."

"Hagrid is a brilliant teacher," Hermione tells them. "Maybe if you two had paid attention then you would've done better on your owls."

"You're a teacher's pet aren't you?" Sophia asks, "you certainly seem like one."

Harry and Ron try to stifle their laughs, as Hermione turns red, "it's true," Ron chokes out. "She really is."

Sophia laughs, "okay time for bed you three," Molly shoos them upstairs. She turns to the other Weasley children, "all you lot."

They all scramble upstairs, "I'm going to go to bed too," Sophia yawns. "Gotta go with Arthur to work tomorrow."

"Goodnight darling," Molly smiles.

"I'll be up in a few," Sirius tells her before turning to Remus, "when's the next full moon, Moony?"

"Don't worry about it," Remus responds. "I have my wolfsbane potion. Just go to her."

Sirius grins before heading upstairs, "thank you for actually getting us together."

"What are friends for?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sophia wakes up to find Sirius's arm wrapped around her waist. She turns over giving him a quick kiss on the nose, "Sirius let go of my waist please."

He just groans before letting go, "how you wake up this early never ceases to surprise me?"

"It's not my fault I have to work this early," she sighs, getting out of the bed.

"You could just call in sick." Sirius suggests, "it's not like you need the money."

"I can't do that," she walks into the bathroom and Sirius hears the sink run. "I have to keep up on the ministry chatter."

"But Phia," he uses the nickname he had coined for her in their school years, "one day isn't going to change everything." Sirius flops back onto the bed, "besides wouldn't you rather hang out with me and your creatures?"

"Sirius you know I would love nothing more," she walks back in. "It's Friday, so I'll be home a little earlier. And then we can spend the weekend with them."

Sophia quickly pulls on her work clothes, "Phia wait for a minute," Sirius gets off the bed, grabbing something out of the bedside table. "Since you can't wear your wedding ring on your finger," he extends his hand out, holding a ring on a chain.

She just smiles before taking it, "thank you Sirius." Sophia puts it on, tucking it underneath her clothes, "do you have one as well?"

"What do you think kept me sane in Azkaban for 12 years?"

He pulls her in, giving her a chaste kiss. She breaks it by pushing on his chest gently, "I need to get going. I'll see you tonight love."

"Bye." Sirius wears a forlorn look as she leaves the room. He just flops back on the bed falling asleep again, waking up about an hour later. Sirius heads downstairs and finds Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys minus Arthur at the table.

"Good morning Sirius," Harry greets him with a smile. "Can we ask you something?"

"Sure," Sirius takes a sip of the cup of tea he fixed himself.

"How did you meet Sophia?"

"At Hogwarts."

"Yeah but how did you convince her to date you?"

Sirius almost chokes on his tea, "it's a long story."

"Not like we're short on time," the twins tell him in unison. "Come on."

"It was a painful process," he sighs. "Let's just say she used to hate my guts."

 _Flashback!_

" _Hey Snivellus!" James lifts Snape into the air causing him to flip upside down, "not too tough without Travers, aren't you?"_

" _Stupefy!" James goes flying into the tree as Sophia walks over, wand poised. Snape falls back onto the ground and she helps him up, "you okay?"_

" _Yeah, I'm fine."_

" _What the hell Travers?" He scrambles to his feet, wand at the ready, "incindio!"_

" _Aqua erecto!" The streams of water and fire crash into each other, but the water wins and drenches the marauders. "Expelliarmus!"_

 _His wand goes flying, and Sophia smiles triumphantly as she catches it. He looks livid, "you little bitch! I bet you wouldn't be able to take me in a fight without your wand!" Sophia just tosses him his wand before walking way, "run away! We all know what type of cowards join the death eaters."_

 _She tenses up and James know he's hit a nerve. Before he can open his mouth, he finds himself on the ground, "shut up Potter."_

" _You're just like your parents," he hisses. "Everyone knows what type of scum they are."_

" _Shut up!" She punches him again and there's a sickening crack, "you don't know anything about them! I lost my parents because they followed him! I lost everything!"_

 _Sirius and Lupin pull them apart before Sophia can land in another hit, "Sophia, stop," Lupin hisses in her ear, "you're going to kill him."_

 _Sophia suddenly snaps out it and quits struggling. She just pushes Lupin off her, "don't expect me to apologize," her voice low, "keep him away from me and Sev."_

 _Flashback ends_

"She almost killed my dad?"

"Harry you need to understand that he stepped over a line," Sirius explains. "I would get comments like that all the time, but people would never go that far."

"She was friends with Professor Snape?" Hermione asks, "they don't seem like they'd be friends."

"They were really good friends," he tells her. "And they were also outcasts making them easy targets, but Sophia was stronger and had better looks. That was when I first met her."

"So, when did you find out you liked her?" Ron raises an eyebrow, "it can't be during that moment."

"During out time in Hogwarts, she won the Triwizard contest," he reveals. "Remus had a bit of a thing for her, so he asked to the Yule Ball. That was when it came together."

 _Flashback_

" _Hey Prongs, where's Moony?" Sirius asks, standing with James, Lily, and his date, Emma, "he's been taking a while."_

" _I'm not sure," James responds, "Lily?"_

" _He's walking this way," Lily points out. "Down the staircase with Sophia."_

 _They all look over to see Prongs talking to Sophia as they walk down the stairs. Sirius's breath catches in his throat as he takes in Sophia's outfit. She's wearing an off shoulder dress with white lace on the top and a white floor-length skirt with black blooms on it. Her hair's in ringlets falling below her shoulders, pulled back loosely by a butterfly clip._

" _Hey guys," Lupin's in a good mood, "did we keep you waiting?"_

" _You look amazing!" Emma squeals, looking at Sophia's dress, "such a gorgeous dress."_

" _Thank you," Sophia blushes. "You two look nice as well."_

 _Sophia and Lupin get dragged away by Dumbledore, "come on you two," he ushers them towards the doors, "champions dance first."_

" _We'll catch up with you guys later," Lupin calls out. "Find Peter or something."_

 _A couple minutes later they walk out behind the champions from Beautabaxons and Drumstrang towards the center. Remus place his hand on her waist, and takes the other in his free hand while she places her hand on his shoulder. The music starts playing and Sirius watches with envy as his friend spins Sophia around the dance floor making her smile_

"So you were jealous?" Ron asks, knowing how it feels, "so when did you tell her?"

"After Moony broke up with her," Sirius finishes his tea. "I gave her an orchid about a month later and told her how I felt."

"Then you guys started dating?" The twins ask eager.

"No. She threw a glass of orange juice in my face," he cringes as the teens all crack up. "Sophia told me that she wasn't a piece of meat to be shared among his friends. I tried everything for the next three months."

"Then she accepted?" Ginny is in on the conversation now, "she must have appreciated all the effort."

"No. Sophia threw a variety of things at my head," Sirius sighs. "She finally accepted after she won the triwizard tournament."

"How did you ask?"

"I just gave her a box of chocolates," he shrugs. "Then we went to Hogsmeade the next day."

"What do you like most about her?" Ginny asks, "what made you fall in love with her?"

"That's enough," Molly shoos them away. "Go clean and you can pester him later." They all groan but comply with her, "I see you're wearing your wedding ring on your finger."

"Not like anyone's going to see it," he shrugs. "I just hope it serves as a reminder to stay faithful."

Molly sighs, "of course she'll stay faithful."

"I know, but it was more for me than her."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sirius!" Sophia and Arthur apparate into the kitchen, scaring Molly, "sorry." She goes off to their room, throwing the door open. "Sirius?" He doesn't answer, so she opens the briefcase (think Newt Scamander's briefcase) on the floor before jumping in. She lands in a field where she's greeted by Buckbeak, "hello darling," she smiles.

He just nuzzles her cheek affectionately, "do I have to worry about another stealing my Phia?" She turns around to see Sirius standing there with a bucket of feed, and a grin on his face, "care to help me?"

"Of course," Sophia pulls off her jacket, folding it and putting it on the ground. She rolls up her sleeves before walking over and grabbing two buckets of raw meat. Sophia walks over to the thestrals and scatters the meat, "how was your day?"

Sirius quickly feeds Buckbeak, "the kids wanted to know about how we met," he tells her. "I told them that you threw various things at my head. Then Molly shooed them away before I could tell them what I loved most about you."

"Really?" Sophia walks over to an ocamy, giving it a bucket of dead rats, "here you go darling."

"I fed the rest of the creatures," Sirius tells her. "They should be good," he whistles and a phoenix flies over to them, landing on his arm, "Freya's also gotten better."

"That's good," she chuckles. "Guess what, I got reinstated as an auror."

He quickly puts the buckets away, "you're healed."

"Yep," she smiles gleefully. "But I don't actually have any missions as of late. They're still in denial about his return, so I'm working on a trafficking case."

"What poor creatures are being trafficked now?" He asks, taking a seat on the grass, "nifflers or flobberworms?"

She slips into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, "it's a serious issue!" Sophia rests her head against his shoulder, "there's been a case of phoenix trafficking."

"You don't say," he weaves his fingers through her hair idly, "sounds interesting."

She closes her eyes, drifting off, "did you show them this place yet?"

"Nah, I decided to let them clean," Sirius chuckles. "I helped, but I spent most of my day in here."

"They didn't even know I existed until yesterday," Sophia sighs.

"You were visiting family and went to the hospital," Sirius tells her. "Don't worry about it." He kisses the top of her head, "you're his godmother."

"Don't say that," she grumbles. "I sound so old."

"Why don't we go join the others?" Sirius suggests, "and answer all their questions."

"Carry me." He sighs, but complies nonetheless. Sirius picks her up before apparating out of the briefcase and into the room.

"Sirius!" Harry walks in, "where have you been all day?"

"Don't worry about it. We'll be down in a couple of minutes." Harry nods before walking out, "Phia?"

"Mmm?"

"Use your legs, I'm not carrying you down the stairs," he lets her down.

"There's the charm I fell in love with," she ties her hair up into a loose bun. "You know they'll keep pestering us with questions."

"I do," they head downstairs, "I don't mind to be completely honest."

"Really?"

"Even if I lie, they're still going to believe me," he drapes his arm over her shoulders. "It's not like they know."

"True," she turns his face towards hers before kissing him, "but I know and so does Remus."

He just chuckles before kissing her again, "are we interrupting anything?" Harry asks, standing alongside Ron and Hermione.

"Nope," Sophia keeps her hand on Sirius's chest, right over his heart, while he keeps his arm wrapped around her waist, "do you want something?"

"It's just dinnertime and you guys weren't there," Ron explains. "Mum sent us to find you two."

"Let's go." Sophia and Sirius sit at the dinner table alongside the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione, "so what did you kids do today?"

"We cleaned up the place," Hermione tells her. "It's fairly dusty."

"Why don't you ask those two to help clean?" She asks, pointing to Fred and George. "They can use magic you know."

"We have a business to run," Fred protests.

"It's a work in progress," George adds on.

She waves them off, "did you guys get your letters?"

"Yeah, Ron and Hermione are prefects." Harry responds.

"Did I miss that?" She sighs, "I spent last week in the hospital."

Hermione switches the top, "What were you like at Hogwarts?"

"I was a slytherin," she explains. "And Sev was my best friend."

"You were friends with Professor Snape?" Everyone's jaws drop.

"We were nerds," she sighs. "But people liked me for some reason." Sophia sighs, "and I would always get into arguments with your father."

"Why?"

"He was an arrogant asshole." Sophia takes a sip of her water, "we clashed fairly often. I always won." She hears Sirius snicker, "he was a decent wizard but I was better."

"So, you were at the top of your class?" Hermione asks, "I am as well not to brag."

"I was," Sophia chuckles. "But I would always compete with Sev for top spot. He was my biggest rival."

"What about you Sirius?"

"I spent more time in detention than I'd care to admit," he laughs. "And my OWL scores were horrible."

Everyone laughs as the adults all recount their time at Hogwarts, talking about their favorite teachers and not so great moments. Sophia rests her head on Sirius's shoulder, laughing along with the rest of them into the night.

 **A/N Sorry for the lowkey filler chapter, and lousy endings. I cannot conclude stories for the life of me, but thanks for reading. Update next Friday at 6:15ish.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sophia why exactly are you coming with us?" Harry asks as she walks with them to the train, "aren't you staying here?"

"I'm actually teaching Care of Magical Creatures along with Hagrid for the year," Sophia explains. She lowers her voice, "one of the teachers was sent by the ministry, so Dumbledore wanted me to be there just in case."

She kneels down to Sirius who's in dog form, "hey," she smiles softly, as he hands her his paw. "Don't give them too much trouble Pads." Sophia takes his head in her hands, kissing the top of it, "take care of them for me, and I'll be back before you know it."

The Malfoys walk past them and Lucius sneers at her, "nice mutt Travers."

"Shove it up your ass Lucius!" She snaps back, causing him to turn red, "I'll see you soon."

She waves before getting onto the train with Harry, "so how'd you manage to convince the minister to let you take a year off?"

"Well I might've forced him to let me take it," she tells him. "We're on fairly good terms, so he doesn't mind when I drop by."

 _Flashback_

" _I'm afraid the Minister isn't seeing anyone right now," Percy walks after Sophia. "But I'm sure he'll see you tomorrow."_

" _Nope," Sophia opens the door, "I need to tell him now." She tosses a file onto Fudge's desk, "my report," she tosses another paper on his desk, "and my sabbatical paper."_

" _Why on Earth are you taking a sabbatical?" He asks, "you just got reinstated as an auror."_

" _I want to teach," she sits in the seat across from, casually. "I need change in my life Cornelius."_

" _Are you sure? There are people out for your job," Fudge leans forward. "And not everyone agrees with your descisions."_

" _I already hired someone to take my place," she tells him. "You can voice your concerns to him."_

" _Who exactly did you hire?"_

" _Remus Lupin." Fudge's jaw drops, "what?"_

" _You're going to hire a half breed?" He hisses, "and a werewolf nonetheless!"_

 _Her eyes narrow, "hold your tongue Corenelius," there's ice in her voice. "I can name people off the top of my head that could be sitting in that chair of yours."_

" _Is that a threat?"_

" _Just a warning."_

" _Fine, but it's your reputation on the line if he fails," he sighs, "your sabbatical is granted."_

 _She smiles, "thank you. Have a good day."_

 _Flashback Ends_

"You threatened the minister of magic?"

"I did," Sophia stands up opening the window. "I'll see you up at the school Harry," she tells him climbing out the window.

"Sophia!" Harry watches as she jumps out the window and disapparates, "bye?"

-However long it takes to get to Hogwarts by train and get to the school, after the sorting-

"I'd like to introduce two new professors this year," Dumbledore announces. "Teaching Care of Magical Creatures alongside Hagrid this year is Professor Sophia Travers!" The students applaud, "and taking over the position of Defense against the Dark Arts is Professor Dolores Umbridge."

He's about to continue when Umbridge interrupts. Sophia turns to Snape, "so Sev, looks like our old classmate's going to joining us for the year."

"Be discreet if you're going to speak about someone behind their back," he mumbles out of the corner of his mouth. "Speaking of, how are the old wounds?"

"Just can't overexert myself," she responds. "No big spells anytime soon."

"Why did you come to teach to Hogwarts?"

"Favor to Dumbledore," Sophia tells him. "And it keeps my husband's mind at peace."

"I still do not understand why you decided to marry that oaf." He grimaces in pain as she stomps on his foot, "shut up Sev."

"Thank you Professor Umbridge," Dumbledore takes the stage again, "prefects please lead the first years to their dormintories. Good night."

"Must you always wear heels?" Snape grumbles, "that was painful."

"You know what happens when I get mad," she tells him in a singsongy voice. "I'll see you tomorrow Sev."

"I do hope that you know how to teach," he responds. "Good night Sophia."

Sophia turns around before coming face to face with Umbridge, "what are you doing here Sophia?" She hisses, "you're an auror not a teacher!"

"Nice to see you too Dolores," she responds, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Sophia runs her fingers through her hair, "my being an auror just means I'm more qualified to teach your subject. Now why are you here? Did he put you up to this?"

She turns red, "that's none of your business. Now let me warn you," her voice lowers, "stay out of my way this year or I'll tell everyone the truth about your precious dog."

"You mean Pads?" Sophia smiles pleasantly at her, "such a sweet dog. I do love him."

"I know the truth," Umbridge growls.

"And what might that be?"

"That the dog is escaped convict Sirius black!" Sophia keeps her cool, "I know what happened between you during school and what happened before he got carried off to Azkaban."

"Where do you come up with these ideas?" She asks, "and where's your proof?" Umbridge is struck silent, "if I'm harboring a criminal, then why don't you go to your precious minister?" Sophia walks forward, "because it's a preposterous idea, isn't it?"

"I will destroy you if you get in my way."

"I'd like to see you try. You couldn't do it then, and you sure won't be able to do it now," Sophia walks away before waving, "good night Dolores." She smiles to herself as she hears Umbridge huff, and rolls her eye, _"once a toad, always a toad."_


	5. Chapter 5

"I wonder what Professor Travers is like." The classroom is filled with the happy chattering of students as they walk in, "I hope she isn't like Professor Umbridge."

They turn around as Sophia walks in and to the front of the room, a phoenix flying in after her, "good morning, my name is Professor Travers and I will be one of your Care of Magical Creatures teachers this year." She quickly goes through the roll sheet, "ground rules," with a flick of her wrist several instructions appear on the board behind her, "don't do anything stupid." The class looks confused, "that means don't make the creatures mad."

Lavender raises her hand, "you aren't going to bring any dangerous creatures into class, are you professor?"

"You say dangerous, I say misunderstood," Sophia responds. "Don't worry, I wouldn't put any students at risk." The phoenix squawks at her, "chill Freya," she tells it. "I'm getting there." She turns to the class, "just listen to my lectures about their behavior and you'll be fine."

Malfoy raises his hand, "are you sure? I got attacked by a Hippogriff 2 years ago."

She just grins, "ahh, Hippogriffs. Don't insult their pride." Sophia sighs, "rule 2 is don't insult the creatures and treat them with respect. I highly doubt if you treat a creature with respect, they will come to trust you. Creatures have boundaries, just like humans. If you mess with that, you risk their safety as well as yours. Rule 3 is when I tell you to back away, you listen."

"Why?"

"I don't want you guys to get hurt," she responds. "Creatures can be unpredictable at times, so I would advise you to find their cues." Freya squawks again, "what?! Let me teach!"

The class chuckles, and she huffs, "so first question and the most important question to remember this year, what is the most important part of taking care of magical creatures? Shout out your answers, one at a time."

"Knowing the stunning charm!"

"No."

"Being able to apparate!"

"No."

"Chains!"

"No." Several others yell at various answers, but Sophia keeps shaking her head along with Freya, "it's trust. Trust is the most important thing when it comes to taking care of magical creatures. They need to know that you're not going to hurt them."

"What about them hurting us?"

"You're a wizard, aren't you?" Sophia waves her hand and a picture of a small creature rolls down onto the board behind her, "what creature is this?"

Hermione's hand shoots up, but Sophia avoids it, "Mr. Longbottom?"

"It's a bowtrukkle," he says softly.

She smiles, "correct. 5 points to Gryffindor. Bowtruckles are fairly peaceful creatures who stay with their home trees. They're also known as tree guardians because if a passerby wants the wood of their home tree they become violent." Sophia pauses, "I suggest you take notes." Everyone scrambles for their paper and quills as she pulls out a jar with a bowtruckle in it, "meet Gregory. He's a male bowtruckle who I found after his home tree had been destroyed. Does anyone know what a group of bowtruckles are called? Ms. Patil?"

"A branch professor."

"5 points," she chuckles. "Now a bowtruckle defends their home tree with everything in their arsenal. They use their hands and extend them, using them as weapons. The trees they live have very high quality wood, wand quality wood. Ms. Parkinson?"

"So how do you get the wood?"

"You distract them," Sophia answers. "Good question. I would advise using fairy eggs or wood lice, but wood lice are generally less expensive and easier to find. Then you can take their tree wood because fair trade?"

Ron raises his hand, "what happens if they do get angry with you and attack you?"

"Shield your eyes," she responds nonchalantly. "They'll sharpen their fingers to gouge out your eyes." The class looks shocked, "they are peaceful for the most part." She waves her hand and jars with botruckles appear on each person's desk, "now try to gain their trust. There should be some wood lice for you to feed them with." Freya squawks at her again, "excuse me?" Sophia looks annoyed, "go hunt or something."

Freya flies out the window sticking her tongue out, "professor?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"I think our bowtruckle is dead," he pokes it with his wand.

"Don't poke it!" Sophia walks over, picking up the bowtruckle, "he's not dead. He's playing dead. It's another defense mechanism. Place some wood lice in front of it and let it come back on its own." She turns to see Neville smiling as the bowtruckle walks on his arm, "well done Mr. Longbottom."

"Thank you professor," he chuckles.

The bell rings, "for homework, draw and label a diagram of a bowtruckle," Sophia tells the students as they walk out, "due at the end of the week."

She just sits at her desk before propping her feet up on the desk, pulling out a book and reading, "Sophia?" She looks up to see Umbridge at the door with a seemingly sweet smile, "I was hoping we could make up."

"In what way?"

She hands her a box, "I made you some cookies."

"Thank you?" Sophia puts them off to the side on her desk, "I guess we could put everything in the past," she smiles. Freya flies in, landing next to the cookies, squawking at her, "no."

"Is this the same one you found during our seventh year?"

"Yes," Sophia smiles affectionately at Freya, "she's one of my best friends."

"Why did you decide to teach this year?"

"I needed a break from being an auror," she sighs. "It's exhausting with the events going on around lately."

"Including the escape of Sirius Black."

"Yeah, not to mention the return of you know who."

She tenses up, "you don't really believe that nonsense."

"I believe that while Barty Crouch Jr. may have been driven insane by the dementors, that there may have been truth to his plot," she explains. "As well as Harry's account."

Umbridge huffs, "then you're just a fool like the rest of them."

She storms out, "bye," Sophia waves before grabbing her wand, "incindio." The box catches on fire along with cookies inside, "like hell I'm going to eat her cooking." Freya gives her a look before squawking again, "oh hush."


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n so this chapter is going to be taking place after Umbridge has declared herself High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and is going around evaluating teachers. Lets just say Umbridge and Sophia are not exactly on the best terms.**

The class walks out to the field and find Sophia standing there, with Freya on her shoulder, "good morning!" She smiles, "today's going to be a fun day." Sophia whistles and a large creature flies above them landing besides her, "meet Lila." The class expresses their amazement at it, "what type of creature is she?" Neville and Hermione raise their hands, "Ms. Granger?"

"She's an ocamy."

"Correct, 5 points." Sophia strokes Lila's neck, "isn't she beautiful?"

"Hem hem," everyone turns to see Umbridge standing there clipboard in hand, "you do realize," she tells her in her all too high and girly voice, "that occamies are considered very dangerous animals by the ministry with a rating of 4 x's, yes?"

"I do," she responds. Sophia tosses her a card, "there's my license. As you'll remember from last class that occamies are typically found in the far east and India. When I met Lila, she was being trafficked andseparated from her children. As a result, Lila was very distrusting of me and others when we first met, trying to help."

"Hem hem." Sophia rolls her eyes, "you do understand that I'm evaluating your lesson and teaching skills today?"

"I'm not an idiot," she grumbles. "Do what you gotta do." Sophia strokes Lila's neck, "can anyone explain to me why occamies are high sought after? Mr. Weasley?"

"Their shells have special properties," Ron explains. "And they're made of soft silver, making them valuable to poachers."

"5 points. Now Occamies will typically eat insects, rats and birds," Sophia explains. "Not to mention the occasional monkey."

"Hem hem."

"May I help you?"

"I was hoping to speak to the students about you as a teacher," Umbridge smiles sweetly, making Sophia's insides turn.

"I don't mind, just as long as you don't distract the other students." Sophia pauses for a minute as Umbridge makes her way through the class. "Did you have a question Ms. Parkinson?"

"Are Occamies typically that tame?" She asks, "because you mentioned in earlier lessons about xxxx creatures being aggressive."

"No, they are not!" Sophia chuckles, "that's a brilliant question, and as you'll see most creatures are distrustful of humans. Ms. Brown?"

"Then why did you bring such an aggressive creature to class?"

Lila huffs, clearly hurt, "now you've gone and hurt her feelings." Sophia pinches her nose, "Lila is not aggressive. I'll be completely honest, I've been hurt more by unicorns than dragons and occamies combined."

"Hem hem. How exactly did you get hurt by a unicorn?" Umbridge asks, "I've heard that they prefer a woman's touch."

"It stabbed me through the shoulder with its horn," she huffs. "Unicorns are awful. Occamies are pretty great because they do not have pointy appendages."

"I find that very hard to believe."

"You wanna see the scar?" Sophia asks, "I'm covered in them."

"No, it's okay?"

"Okay! What trait do occamies posses that makes them unique?" Sophia turns to class, "anyone?" They look lost , so she holds out a teapot, "Lila, do the thing!" Lila just gives her a look, "well get on with it!" Sophia tells her, "you're making me look like a git." She huffs before flying up and into the teapot, shrinking, "what is that called?"

Neville raises his hand, "occamies are choranatpyxic."

"Good job, now—" Lila lets out a loud shriek as the teapot burst, "Lila?" The occamy flies off and Sophia looks at Umbridge horrified, "what the hell?"

"Just getting rid of a possible threat to the safety of the students," Umbridge smiles, sickly sweet as ever, "now will you play chase?"

"Class dismissed!" Sophia runs into the forbidden woods, looking for the occamy, "Lila! Lila! Mum's here!"

She crashes into a rope falling onto her back with a groan, "who are you?"

Sophia looks up to see a centaur with a bow and arrow pointed at her, "someone in pain right now," she winces, "can you point that elsewhere?"

He frowns, "why are you in these woods?"

"Looking for an occamy named Lila," she sighs. "I'm Sophia."

"Ronan. What happened to the occamy?"

"A stupid woman tried to kill her while she was a teapot," Sophia sits on a rock, "I don't suppose you've heard of Dolores Umbridge?"

"The woman who targets "filthy half breeds?'" He raises an eyebrow, "she went after centaurs a long time ago."

"She happened." Sophia whistles, "Lila, mum's here. Will you come back?" A look of relief floods her face as another centaur walks out from the shadow with Lila, "Lila." She runs over, "thank you so much." Sophia starts murmuring to Lila softly, "I'm sorry, mum's sorry."

"Lady Sophia?"

She looks up, "hi Bane. Thank you so much. It's been a while."

"I suppose it has," he tells her. "You've grown up a lot. You're no longer that naïve little girl from Hogwarts."

"I see life has been treating you well," she smiles. "I hope to see you again."

"Let's see if it's written in stars," Bane chuckles. "You're still a strange one Lady Sophia."

He runs off, "bye Bane. I'm just not closed minded!" Sophia yells after him, "I never was!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So this chapter's going to take place during when Harry and the Weasley's are going to visit Mr. Weasley in the hospital. Large time skips I know, but includes Sirius and Sophia's relationship!**

Sirius stares into the fire, looking deep in thought. "Sirius," Sophia interrupts his thoughts, walking into the sitting room, taking a seat next to him on the sofa, "what's wrong?"

He just takes her hand in his, "Sophia, what's going to happen to us?"

She chuckles, "what do you mean?"

"You working, and not being here means that we're never really together," he sighs. "I mean what type of life is that?"

"Ours Sirius," she responds. "I love you and that's all that matters."

"I love you too."

Sophia rests her head on his shoulder, "this'll blow over soon, I promise."

He weaves his fingers through her hair, "you and Harry were the only things going through my head while I was at Azkaban. They made be believe that you were going to forget about me, and move onto someone that could provide you with a better life."

"That would never happen," she kisses his cheek, "you're the only one for me. A lot of people tried, but they all flopped."

"Really?" He raises an eyebrow, "how did Dolores take the news?"

She frowns, "what do you mean?"

"We both know that she put in a lot of work to claw her way up in the ministry," Sirius explains. "I also heard that she was trying to find a powerful husband. She was probably jealous that you had high power officials falling at your feet."

"That's not my fault," Sophia responds. "Besides no one would marry her because she wasn't exactly attractive in the sense of looks, not to mention what would happen if she got drunk. Besides," she shifts so she's sitting in Sirius's lap, "most of them saw me as just a pretty face."

Sirius grins, "well did your fellow aurors appreciate the fact that you were great at your job?" His arm snakes around her waist, "I know you saved their lives several times."

"Yeah, but you're the one that saved me during the wizarding war against Voldemort," she points out. "When Greyback ambushed me?"

"Oh yeah," his hand makes idle patterns on her back, "do they ever sting anymore?"

She shakes her head, "only during a full moon."

Sophia leans down and kisses him again, her arms snaking around his neck. "What's that for?" Sirius asks with a grin on his face, "not that I'm complaining."

"Just because," she responds. She leans down to kiss him again, and his hand comes up to cup her cheek, as hers tangle in his hair.

"Sirius, we're ba—" Harry interrupts them walking in, "sorry."

He's about to walk out, "Harry come back," Sirius calls out after him. "It's fine."

Sophia gets off Sirius's lap, "how is he?"

"He's alive," Harry sits across from them. "But he can't take off his bandages. There was venom in the snake's fangs with make sure it won't close up."

"Chin up," Sophia smiles at him. "He's not dead and he'll be home in time for Christmas."

"Sophia!" Hermione and Ginny run into the room, and pull her out, "we found something you might like!"

"Okay?" Sophia is pulled out, "bye Sirius!"

"Bye love," Sirius sighs. "I need a drink." Harry raises an eyebrow, "if I hadn't gotten drunk, then I never would've been married to your godmother," Sirius takes a sip of some wine he conjures up. "Don't be like me."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Ginny and Hermione pull Sophia up to the attic, "okay what is it?"

"We found your old wedding pictures," Ginny grins, showing her a picture she found. "You look really pretty."

Sophia takes the picture and smiles. Sirius is holding her up by the waist as she keeps her hands on his shoulders, as they kiss, "I remember that."

"How did he propose?"

"While he was drunk." They deadpan, "Sirius is a bit of a chicken, don't you know?" Sophia grabs the rest of the pictures, "keep digging and you might find my wedding dress."

She walks downstairs and back to Sirius, "are those our wedding pictures?" He looks over her shoulder as she sits next to him, "that's a nice picture."

"Yeah," she smiles. "That was a nice day." Sophia keeps going through the photos, finding one of her and Snape, "too bad he never found himself a nice girl."

"Is that the picture of all of us?" Sirius switches topics, finding a picture of all of the guests together. "There's James, and Lily," he points them out. "Remus, and Snape." He runs his finger over a burnt spot, "wasn't Peter there?"

"I might've burned him off every photo," she mumbles, running her hand over the rest of the pictures, "we all look so happy. When did everything become such shit?"'

"You're still as beautiful as ever," Sirius kisses her cheek. "I missed you so much when I was in Azkaban."

"I missed you too," she leans against him, her head on his chest as he wraps an arm around her, "lots of lonely nights."

"It's nice knowing that you were faithful," his hand weaves through her hair again. "Sophia, did you ever believe I was guilty?"

"No. You are many things Sirius," she tilts her head up, kissing him, "and loyal is one of them. You are not a killer."

"You know Peter betrayed them right?"

"I figured, but I thought he was dead," Sophia responds. "I couldn't find the proof."

She yawns, "you aren't tired, are you?"

"I had to take care of some things at the ministry last night," she sighs. "That's why I was gone last night."

"What happened?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with." She's drifting off, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he hugs her closer, "that's something that won't change." Sirius looks down at the

sound of snoring, "good night Phia," he smiles down at her, before standing up and letting her sleep on

the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N so this chapter is going to start with a daydream, but it takes place after the winter holidays**

" _Sophia Travers." Sirius stands across from Sophia, "I vow to always stay by your side." He slips the ring onto her finger, "even through your crazy adventures as an auror. And especially if we get attacked by death eaters and werewolves. I also vow to love you even when you accumulate more scars and even when you snap at me."_

 _Sophia smiles, and slips the ring onto his finger, "I vow to stay and fight by your side should it ever come to that. I also vow to never lie to you and stay faithful the best I can. I love you Sirius and I promise that'll never change."_

" _You may now kiss the bride," James smiles as Sirius lunges forward capturing Sophia's lips in a passionate kiss. His hand goes to her waist, while hers caresses his face."_

There's a loud banging on the door, and Sophia is shaken out of her daydream, "open up! This is the ministry!"

"You all are pushovers," the door is blasted off its hinges, revealing Umbridge standing with several officials, "it has come to my attention that some of your creatures may pose a danger."

Sophia just looks confused, and waves her wand to repair the door, "I beg your pardon?"

"The majority of them have rankings of 4 x's," she explains. "As headmistress of Hogwarts, I wish to have them turned over to the proper authority."

"No." Sophia summons her suitcase, before throwing open the window, "I don't trust the proper authorities with my creatures."

She jumps out of the window, slowing her drop before walking off towards the woods, suitcase in hand. Umbridge appears in front of her, "hand over your creatures or they will be taken away from you by force." Sophia clutches her briefcase tightly, glaring at Umbridge as she's surrounded by several ministry officials. Umbridge holds out her hand, "now."

Sophia has her wand in her other hand, "no. I refuse to hand them over to the likes of you."

"Under educational decree—"

"Shove it up your ass you toad!" Sophia snaps, "my creatures have never hurt anyone with malicious intent!"

"No student or staff shall be in possession of creatures not approved by the high inquisitor of Hogwarts!" She finishes, "and I have not approved your creatures Sophia."

"What is this really about?" She asks, "they haven't hurt anyone."

"Not yet, but they are capable," Umbridge responds. "I'm tired of waiting, just take the creatures."

"Stupefy!" Sophia stuns several of the officials before sprinting into the forbidden forest.

"Let her run," she holds up her hand, "she'll be back eventually."

"Bane!" Sophia runs to the area where she knows the centaurs typically roam, "Bane where are you?"

He walks out from the shadows, "what are you doing here?" His eyes are narrowed, "have you come to regain your favor?" He takes note of the look of desperation on her face, and his eyes soften, "what has happened?"

"That horrible woman!" She sits down on a nearby rock, clutching her head in her hands, "she banned my creatures from Hogwarts. I was required to hand them over to the ministry."

"And why didn't you?"

"I knew she was going to kill them!" Sophia takes a shaky breath, "she's always hated the creatures and believed they should be executed. They aren't safe there."

"What do you require from me?"

She hands him the suitcase, "please, take care of them." Sophia covers her mouth, stifling a sob, "I'm such a horrible person."

"You keep them in a suitcase?"

"It's expandable," she takes a deep breath. "It was my great grandfather's."

"I've met many people in my lifetime," Bane tells her, picking up the suitcase, "but you were the first to ever prove to me that humans can be good. I will take good care of them."

Freya comes flying out of nowhere and nudges the tears off Sophia's cheeks, "I'm so sorry Freya," she whispers through the tears. "Bane's going to be taking care of you until I can make sure you're safe." Sophia takes the suitcase, "I'm sorry, but mum needs to take care of business. I love all of you so much," she whispers. "Thank you Bane."

"Sophia," she looks at him. "It's a full moon tonight, be careful."

She nods before turning into a wolf with silver fur as Bane waves her off before running back to Hogwarts. She runs back at a much quicker pace, turning back into a human as she faces the ministry officials, "where is the suitcase?"

"Gone," Sophia keeps her hands raised, "they're no longer in my possession."

"Now answer my question," Umbridge keeps her wand pointed at Sophia, "are you an animagus?"

"No."

"Then how did you turn into a wolf right now?" She keeps the tip of her wand pointed right under her chin, "tell me."

"I'm a metamorphagus," she responds, glancing at the moon, "full moon tonight."

"What concern does that have for you?" Umbridge growls, "now where is he?"

"Who?"

"Sirius Black you twit!" She yells at her, "I know you know where he is!"

"I don't," Sophia responds. She winces in pain, "damn."

"Dolores," one of the officials puts down his wand, "do you have any evidence against her?"

"Travis, we all know she's been suspected of being in league with him," Umbridge tells him. "As high inquisitor, I want her removed from the grounds."

Sophia is grimacing, "Sophia are you feeling well?"

"It's a full moon," she tells him. "The scars are stinging."

"What scars?"

"I don't have to answer to you," Sophia growls. She walks off, "good night."

"You've been sacked!"

"I'd like to see you try it!" Sophia spins around on her heels, "Dolores you crave power! You've always craved it!" She walks up close to her, "but power comes at a price! Nothing in this world is free!" Her voice cracks, "I've fought for people I care about, but you care about no one but yourself. That's why no one will ever love you!" She storms off, "I have done nothing wrong," she whispers. "Just leave me alone."

Sophia storms up to the castle, but crashes into Snape, "Sophia?" He forces her to look at him, "why are you crying?"

"That horrible woman finally broke me," she chuckles. "I left my creatures in the forest with Bane, Sev." She hugs him, "they know about Padfoot."

Sophia stumbles forward, "you need to get to bed," Snape helps her up the tower, "it's a full moon."

"I know!" She snaps, "just leave me alone."

"I will not!" He snaps back, "I made a promise to that buffoon you insisted on marrying. I promised him I would keep you safe! Now don't make things harder."

She sighs, "fine." Sophia crosses her arms, "goodnight."

Snape walks off, "goodnight Phia."


	9. Chapter 9

"Where's professor Travers?" The class is murmuring, as they wait for their absent teacher.

"Good morning class." Everyone internally groans as Umbridge walks in, "unfortunately, Professor Travers is feeling a bit under the weather, so I will be taking over for today."

"Dolores," Snape is standing in the doorway, "I don't suppose this class would be in better hands of someone who knows how to teach the care of magical creatures."

"I am acting headmistress and will do as such Severus," she responds coolly, "now open your books to chapter 30 and read about dragons, then write 12 inches about the dangers of owning one and why we have laws in place about keeping them."

Snape leaves and walks up the stairs before banging on Sophia's door, "open up!"

"Go away!" He kicks open the door and finds Sophia looking out the window, looking pale, "shouldn't you be teaching a class?"

"Free period," he responds, before handing her a vial, "drink this. It should help."

She takes it and drinks it, "thanks Sev." Sophia leans against the windowsill, "how are the kids holding up?"

"As well as they can with that woman," he gives a slight smile. "I suppose she's still trying to prove something."

"She used to accuse me of sleeping my way up to one of the heads of the auror department," she chuckles. "Honestly, she tried, but no one found her attractive."

Snape takes her hands in his, running his fingers over them, "who did she go to the yule ball with?"

"I believe she went with Peter Pettigrew," Sophia grins, "and you went with Emma Gregory. She was a cute one and I think she really liked you."

"Whatever," he grumbles. "People always admired you because you were kind to everyone. Remember how you helped Bane out of a trap in the Forbidden Woods during our 5th year? You cut the ropes and fought off the poachers."

"Then I went and tattled to Albus," Sophia presses her hand to Snape's heart, "you're a good man Sev, I

never stopped believing that. Thank you for everything you've done over the years."

"You're my friend Phia," he responds. "I trust you with my life."

"I'm leaving at the end of the year," Sophia tells him. "Protect Harry, please. Sirius has lost enough

people. You have too."

"He has Lily's eyes."

"I know." The bell rings, "if you'll excuse me, I have to get to my students." Sophia pulls on a loose, long sweater, "class with her is cruel and unusual punishment."

"Is that the sweater your oaf bought you?"

"No, it's the one you got me," she responds nonchalantly. "Christmas, 5 years ago."

Sophia walks down the stairs and into her classroom, surprising Umbridge, "hello Sophia, I thought you weren't feeling well," Umbridge greets her with a sickly sweet smile.

"Feeling better," she chuckles. "Good morning human beans!" She waits until Umbridge leaves, "today we'll be talking about how half breeds are treated in England and around the world."

"Hem hem." Sophia takes a deep breath as Umbridge starts talking, "I believe that half breeds are filthy creatures that should—"

"Watch your mouth," Sophia hisses, "your beliefs are born out of ignorance and arrogance."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Half breeds deserve the same respect we give everyone else," she explains. "Take werewolves for instance. Some of them are actually really nice."

"Like professor Lupin?"

"Right!" Sophia smiles, "he's a good friend of mine, and I know he'd never hurt anyone on purpose. As I've explained, werewolves don't have control over their actions while transformed. Many of them live in poverty due their inability to get a job because of the regulations we have in place." She pauses, "debate question. Should we change half breed regulations and why?"

Hermione raises her hand, "would animagi or metamorphagi count as half breeds?"

"No," she responds. "Those are both learned or inherited abilities. Half breeds are of two species, one being human."

"I believe we should change them." Harry has his hand raised, "if we alienate them now, then they'll go running to the person who promises to change their status. They have abilities that we don't, so they'll be allies and friends when we need them most."

"Exactly," Sophia sighs. "That's why werewolves fought alongside you-know-who during the first wizarding war. One in particular is very vicious, Fenrir Greyback," she pushes her hair to side, "he targeted me when we were fighting and completely maimed my back. Luckily he hadn't transformed and I didn't become a werewolf."

"You were attacked by Fenrir Greyback?" Umbridge implores, "while fighting against his forces?"

"I was," she responds. "If Remus hadn't intervened, then I wouldn't be here now."

"And you didn't experience any side effects?"

"I have two wolf forms now?" She tells her, "back to the debate! Who's next?"

Neville raises his hand timidly, and she nods, "I think we should let those who don't want to associate with wizards live their own lives like centaurs or the merpeople." He pauses, "my parents were friends with professor Lupin as well. They always taught me that before judging a werewolf, you need to remember that they were human first."

Sophia smiles warmly, "you parents were very brave Mr. Longbottom. They would be proud." He blushes as she continues her lecture, "he makes a very good point. Werewolves were human first because lycanthropy is something of an infection, but it cannot be inherited."

"Hem hem?" Umbridge intervenes, "what happens if two werewolves were to mate with each other during a full moon?"

"Full on wolf pups," she explains. "Only with near human intelligence." The bell rings, "we'll continue this discussion next class. Do some research and other than that, no homework." She lets out a silent hiss of pain, "I'm in no shape to grade papers."

"Why are you really down here?" Umbridge walks up to Sophia, her heels clicking against the floor, "I know you're in no shape to teach."

"You may have taken away my creatures, but I can still teach," Sophia leans back against the desk, "worry about yourself."

"You should really watch Mr. Potter," she suggests, "he's been getting dangerous ideas lately."

"I welcome them," Sophia smiles. She takes a glance at Umbridge's face before asking, "are you still jealous, Dolores?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you still jealous, Dolores?" There's silence as Umbridge turns red while Sophia keeps her calm composure.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she splutters. "Why would I be jealous?"

"You try to undermine me at every chance you get," Sophia's voice is still even. "Your happiness stems from having control over others you deem below you. But you always knew that I was above you in every aspect of our lives."

"At least I didn't sleep my way through the ministry to get to a top position!" Umbridge shrieks, "or come from death eater scum!"

"Scum?" There's fury in her eyes, "look in a mirror," she spits. "Besides," Sophia gives her a sideways glance, "we always thought you'd become one of them with your pure blood supremacy views."

"You mean them don't you?" Umbridge asks, "the boys you hung out with."

"Possibly," she responds. "Now get out."

"I will not! This is my school now."

Sophia takes a deep breath and exhales, "for the record I earned my position in the ministry because of merit. I don't use people to get what I want."

"Really?" She raises an eyebrow, "what a pity. You had men falling at your feet all throughout out careers."

"I always told myself I wouldn't marry for any other reason than love," Sophia sighs. "And there's only one person I ever found myself loving."

"Power is everything Sophia," she walks out, "it opens doors."

"Just not the one to happiness," Sophia whispers, looking at her necklace. She suddenly hears the sound of fireworks and Umbridge's shrieks before running down to the courtyard. There's a giant spectacle of fireworks and a light show with the Weasley twins leading the charge. Sophia covers her mouth as she laughs along with the other students, clapping.

"Sophia don't just stand there!" Umbridge shrieks at her, "do something!"

"I'm afraid I don't know if I have the authority to," she shrugs with a smug look on her face. Umbridge huffs as she runs around with Filch while Sophia walks over to Snape, "they're brilliant aren't they?"

"While they may not be the smartest students, they certainly are creative," there's a small smile on his face, "just like the oaf."

"Don't call him that!" She punches him gently in the side, laughing, "you were certainly creative as well, weren't you?"

"True," he responds. "But I was smart as well."

"Whatever you say Sev," Sophia watches as a giant W lights up the sky, "I'll have to go check out their store when they open."

-Skip to a couple days later. Harry had his vision of Sirius being tortured and set off on his quest, but got caught. He and Hermione are off to the woods, while Snape runs to Sophia to tell her the situation-

"Sophia!" Snape sprints down the hallway, and catches up with her out of breath, "Potter's gone mad."

"What's going on?"

"He had a vision of Black being tortured, and he got caught trying to use a fireplace to get to him," he explains. "He and Granger are out in the woods to lead Umbridge to a weapon."

"Shit! They're leading her right to the centaurs!" Sophia's eyes widen as she hands Snape the books, "inform the order. I'll go get them." She runs towards the woods changing into her wolf form as she searches for the kids.

She hears yelling and Umbridge's terrified screams, "incarcerous." Sophia runs towards the sound as Bane and the other centaurs approach the trio menacingly.

He suddenly stops, hearing a howl as Sophia runs in front of Harry and Hermione, growling lowly at Bane, "hello Lady Sophia," Bane holds up his hand, "don't shoot."

Sophia changes into her human form who heads over to the struggling centaur, and cuts the ropes, "Bane, let the kids go."

"They brought this woman to us," he growls. "They're all horrible."

"You're not one to harm children," she walks closer to Bane. "Will you prove yourself to be as savage as to break your own morals?"

"Morals!" Umbridge cackles, "you think that these filthy half breeds have morals?! You really are stupid Sophia!"

Bane sends an arrow into the tree right above her head, "you will not insult lady Sophia you horrible woman." He waves his hands and the rest of centaur drag Umbridge away.

"Wait tell them I mean no harm!"

"Sorry professor," Harry looks her in eyes, "I must not tell lies."

Her eyes widen as her screams become more distance as she disappears from sight, "well Bane, I need to get going," Sophia extend her hand out and he shakes it, "may the stars be in your favor."

"Thank you," Bane hands Sophia her suitcase filled with creatures, "they've missed you."

Her smile widens, "thank you so much Bane." She turns around dragging Hermione and Harry out of the woods by their wrists, "you two are in a lot of trouble!"

"Sophia, they have Sirius!" Harry yells at her, "we need to go help him."

"Let me figure the situation out," they're back at the castle, and she lets go of them. "I told Severus to talk to the order. He probably knows what's going on."

"How can you trust him?" Harry looks furious, "he's probably going to be dead by the time we get to him."

"Harry, I love sirius, but—"

"No, you don't! You wouldn't have left him alone to come here if you really did!" Harry shouts at her, "you would've tried to prove his innocence!"

"Harry stop," Hermione says gently. "We can't just go in, guns blazing."

"But we need to save him!"

"Just stay here for now," Sophia tells them. "I promise we'll figure this out." She turns to walk towards the castle, "don't go anywhere." Sophia heads up to the tower and finds Snape in his office, "what's going on?"

"Well your oaf is safe and sound," he responds, gesturing towards the mirror, "talk to him yourself."

Sirius's face appears in the mirror, smiling, "hey Phia."

"Okay, so you're safe," she sighs with relief, "hey Sirius. Sev, shall we go grab Mr. Potter?"

"Sure, but out of curiosity, what did you do with Dolores?"

"Oh the centaurs dragged her into the woods," she tells him nonchalantly. "We'll get back eventually."

"Fine by me," Snape glances out the window, "bloody hell."

Sophia looks out the window, and sees the DA flying away on threstrals, "you've got to be kidding me."

"What's going on?"

"Your godson is the stupidest person on the planet," she groans. "And a terrible listener. He just flew off to the department of mysteries."

"How do you know that's where he's headed?"

"I'll apparate to Grimmauld place," Sophia tells him. "Wait for me with some of the order." She grabs her wand, "reducto." The window shatters, "Sev, hold down the fort. You're in charge," she jumps out the window, turning into a dove.

"Reparo," Snape repairs the window.

"Snivellus where did she go?"

"She's just flying off Hogwarts grounds so she can apparate to you," Snape responds nonchalantly. "She should be there soon."

"Thank you for looking out for her at Hogwarts," Sirius winces at thanking him. "Everything is just a mess right now."

"Don't worry about it," he tells him. "I did it more for her than you."

"Whatever, thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

Sophia apparates to the front of Grimmauld place, knocking on the door loudly, "Kreacher, open up!"

Kreacher opens the door, "the master is not in, lady Sophia."

"Yeah, I don't believe you," she cuts him off curtly, walking into the living room and finding Sirius, "are they on their way?"

"Yeah," he responds. "No hello kiss? I've missed you."

Sophia sighs, before sitting next to him on the sofa, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, "how long?"

"They said 5 minutes, then we can head out to the department of mysteries," Sirius takes note of her worried expression, "what's wrong?"

"Everything," she responds. "Your godson is an idiot."

"Sophia, don't call him that."

"Why shouldn't I?" She asks him, "Harry is an arrogant little prick. That's why he and several of his classmates are in the department of mysteries."

"As I recall Dumbledore put you and Snape at Hogwarts to protect him," Sirius stands up, pointing at her, "why didn't you try to stop him?"

Sophia stands up, her eyes filled with anger, "are you blaming me Sirius?! Sev and I have tried to keep him safe all year, but he doesn't listen! Harry thinks he's special because he's the "chosen one!"'

"Is that really so bad?"

"Yes you idiot!" Sophia snaps at him, "because he thinks he's special, he has just led a bunch of teenagers to fight a bunch of death eaters!"

"Well we're going to go save him now, aren't we?"

"We wouldn't have to if you weren't trying to turn him into James!" She yells at him, frustrated, "James didn't have people running after him, trying to kill him!"

"I don't see anything wrong with it," he shrugs.

"That's because he's you!" Sophia points at him exasperated, "I'm sorry Sirius, but he's just like you." She sighs, "we aren't kids anymore. You need to accept that."

"As I recall, you were the one always running off to go chase creatures," he crosses his arms. "And you weren't the perfect student at Hogwarts either."

"I know that," Sophia sighs. "Sirius, I know you love Harry, but you need to be his godfather, not his friend."

"Phia, I missed out on everything when I got sent to Azkaban," Sirius's eyes are filled with pain. "I wasn't there for him while he was growing up, and I wasn't there to support you through everything."

Sophia just steps forward hugging him, taking a deep breath, "you still smell like wet dog."

Sirius just keeps her in his arms, smiling, "shut up. You missed it when I was gone."

"Are we interrupting something?" Tonks and Lupin walk into the living room.

"Trust me this is nothing," Lupin cringes, "I've walked in on them—"

"Be quiet Remus!" Sirius snaps turning red, "we should go now right?"

"Lets go." Sirius and Sophia apparate first.

Sirius walks up behind Lucius who's holding the front of Harry's shirt, "don't touch my godson." He punches him, causing him to crumple, "hello Harry."

"Stupefy!" Sophia knocks out several death eaters near the members of DA as members of the order begin apparating in, one by one. "Sirius look out!"

She knocks away a stunning spell about to hit him, "thanks Phia!"

"Expelliarmus!" Sophia's wand gets knocked from her hand and she turns to face Bellatrix, "hello darling!"

"Bloody hell," Sophia runs towards her wand, avoiding Bellatrix's spells.

"Stay still!" She screams, "incarcerous!" Ropes shoot out of her wand and bind Sophia's feet, causing to fall with a thump, "stupefy!" She stuns Sophia before walking over to pick her up, "now let's go have some fun." Bellatrix grins maniacally, "Sirius Black!"

He turns to her, "Sophia!" Sirius's eyes widen as Bellatrix holds her wand to Sophia's throat, "Bellatrix don't you dare."

"I see she was faithful to you all these years," there's a maniacal grin of her face. "Why don't you tell him about your secret?"

"Bella don't. Please," Sophia whispers. "Please."

"Curcio." Sirius shakes as Sophia lets out a scream of pain, writhing in Bellatrix's arms, "tell him," she demands, "you vowed to never lie to him."

"I can't," she whimpers. "I can't."

"Yes you can!" Bellatrix yells at her, "tell him!"

"Phia, just tell me!" Sirius yells at her. She shakes her head, whimpering as the pain continues.

"Tell him Phia," Bellatrix whispers maliciously in her ear. "Tell him and all this pain will be over." She frowns as Sophia continues, "crucio!"

"Bellatrix!" Sophia sucks in a sharp breath as Sirius briefly stops his cousin, "leave her alone please. If you want to hurt me, do it to me."

She just smiles at it, "I do want to hurt you dear cousin," madness flickers in her eyes, "and the best way to do it is through her! Crucio!"

"No!"

Sirius is about to run towards her, "uh-uh," Bellatrix keeps the wand at Sophia's throat. "Stay back or your pretty little wife dies." Sophia's screams echo off the walls and Sirius watches helplessly, "just tell him already!"

"Stop!" Sophia sobs out, "I yield!"

Bellatrix grins, stopping her torture, stroking her hair, "tell him," she croons. "Tell him what you did Phia." She frowns, "crucio."

"I cheated on you, Sirius!" Sophia lets out a strangled sob as Bellatrix stops her torture, wearing a look of triumph. He looks dumbstruck, "I'm so sorry."

"Why don't you tell him who it was?" Bellatrix whispers in her ear, "I'm sure he'd love to hear that."

"No," she whimpers. "Please."

"Crucio."

Sophia shrieks again, feeling the pain course through her body, "Bellatrix stop it!" Sirius yells at her, "you're going to kill her."

"She knows her limits," Bellatrix tells him, "don't you Phia?"

There are tears on Sophia's face as she struggles to breath, "leave me alone Bella," her voice is hoarse, "please."

"If you tell him, then I'll end your pain," Bellatrix murmurs in her ear. "Crucio."

"It was Remus!" Sirius's eyes widen as Sophia confesses, "I slept with Remus!"

Bellatrix drops Sophia and runs down the hallway along with the other death eaters, "until next time my dear Phia," she grins. "Bye my darling cousin."

"Phia!" Sirius runs to her and cradles her trembling form in his arms. He pushes her hair back from her forehead, "you're okay," he whispers softly. "I've got you."

He picks her carrying her back towards the rest of the Order, "Sirius, the ministry's cleared you of all charges!" Lupin exclaims. His eyes dart towards Sophia, "what happened?"

"Bellatrix got to her," Sirius sighs. Sophia's breath had evened out, falling asleep in Sirius's arms, "she held out for as long as she could." He looks at Remus, "did you two sleep together?"

He sighs, running his fingers through his hair, "yes. I'm sorry, but we were both drunk and that next thing I know, I'm waking up in her bed."

"It didn't mean anything?"

"Sirius I would never do anything to hurt you or her," Lupin tells him. "It didn't mean anything. Take her home, we've won for now."

He just nods before disapparating out.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Basically this chapter is an epilogue with a bunch of time skips because I want to finish this story before I leave for 6 weeks. It should tie up any loose ends for a good conclusion, hopefully.**

Sirius apparates into his bedroom at Grimmauld place before putting Sophia on the bed gently, pulling the blanket over her. She lets out a low moan, "Sirius?"

"You should rest Sophia," Sirius tells her. He notices fresh tears in her eyes, "what's wrong darling?"

He sits on the bed taking her hand in his, "I'm so sorry Sirius," she chokes out. "I went out and got drunk with Remus one night. I don't know—"

Sirius cuts her off with a kiss, his hand cupping her cheek, "don't worry about it," he smiles reassuringly at her. "I forgive you."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness!" She starts crying into her hands, "I don't deserve you! I shouldn't have even gone out that night."

"Why?"

"It was our anniversary," Sophia sniffs. "I missed you so much, so I went down to the bar and met Remus there. We were drinking and then next you know, I woke up hungover with him in his bed. Then we agreed to never mention it again."

"Phia," he wipes her tears away from her face, "don't worry about it." Sirius smiles at her, "I understand what happened. I know you'd never hurt me."

"I'm sorry," her breath is coming out shakily. "I missed you so much, but I never stopped loving you."

"I know that Phia," he kisses her forehead, "get some rest."

He turns to leave, but she grips his wrist, "stay with me. Please."

Sirius's heart breaks at how broken she sounds, "okay." He sits down next to her, holding her hand in his, "sleep." Sirius watches as Sophia falls asleep, her breath becoming more even.

He sneaks out of the room, walking downstairs, finding a letter on the table, "an owl dropped the letter in here," Kreacher mumbles. "Then it left." Sirius moves to open it, "it's addressed to Lady Sophia."

"From who?"

"Mr. Snape." Kreacher points to the waiting room, "he's waiting in the living room."

Sirius walks into the living room, "what do you want?"

"I'll be out of your hair soon," Snape responds. "I just came to see how Sophia's doing."

He sighs, "Severus she sounds so broken. I should've been able to protect her."

"This should help," Snape hands him a vial, "it'll speed up the healing process."

"Thanks," Sirius takes the vial. "I'm really worried about her."

"She's strong," Snape turns to leave. "There is no doubt that she'll recover."

"But in what state?" He asks, looking frustrated, "I was gone for 12 years! So much has changed."

"Just be there for her," Snape suggests. "You have to make up for lost time now that you're a free man. I hope she makes it by the end of the term. Goodbye."

"Bye." Sirius walks back upstairs to find Sophia snoring away, looking very at peace. He leans down, kissing her forehead, "I love you Phia." Sirius smiles, pulling up a chair and sitting by the bed. He takes her hand in his, just watching her sleep before drifting off himself.

~About a week later she's recovered~

Sophia throws the doors open to her class, "I'm back my darling students!" Freya and Fawkes fly in, "Hagrid thank you, but get out."

"I see you've recovered," he smiles. "It's good to see you."

"Wait, what were you talking about?" She mumbles out of the corner of her mouth, "I have a lesson plan on Phoenixes."

"We were talking about werewolves," Hagrid tells her.

"We're doing phoenixes!" He just sighs, "let's go outside!" The class follows her outside, "sorry about leaving you guys, but I was stuck on bedrest."

"Is that why you have a wedding ring?" Lavender inquires, "it's very nice."

"I've been married for 12 years," Sophia responds. "I just never told anyone because I thought my husband had murdered a bunch of people. Turns out he was innocent the whole time."

"You were married to Sirius Black?"

"I am married to him," she corrects her, "but I am not about to talk about my love life when we should be talking about phoenixes." Sophia sighs as she looks at Lavender's disappointed face, "fine. Owls are done anyways."

The girls' faces light up with excitement, "how did he propose?"

"We both fought in the Wizarding War," Sophia explains, sitting on her desk. "I got attacked by Fenrir Greyback, a known werewolf, and am only alive due to the efforts of the Mauraders. At the time we were dating, and he stayed at my bedside until I woke up."

"Then he proposed?"

"No." She chuckles, "poor Sirius was so nervous to propose, his friends gave him a couple drinks to calm his nerves before I showed up to the restaurant. By the time I got there, he was drunk off his ass and he proposed." Sophia bites her inside lip, "then Sirius passed out after I said yes."

"What was the wedding like?"

"Small," Sophia answers. "We only had our close friends there. We didn't want out families finding out about this."

"Why not?"

"The Black Family considers Sirius to be a blood traitor," she says. "And by me marrying him, I still had a desirable pure blood marriage, just not to the right man." The bell rings, "class over! No homework!"

~School ends and Sophia is at Grimmauld Place with Sirius~

"Hello love," Sirius wraps his arms around Sophia's waist as she looks out the window, resting his chin on her shoulder, "what are you doing?"

"I'm looking at the night sky," she responds. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." She just gives him a look, "too cheesy."

"No shit sherlock."

He laughs, "there's the sense of humor I fell in love with." Sirius spins her around, leading her back to the bed, "come on. Let's go to bed." Sophia smiles, gently pushing him so he's sitting on the edge of the bed before straddling his lap, "I like where this is going."

He grins up at her as his hands grasp her waist, "good." She takes his face in her hands, leaning down to give him a gentle kiss, "it's been too long, Padfoot."

Sirius deepens the kiss, pressing his hand to the back of her head. Her fingers tangle in his hair as his travel to her back. He fumbles with the zipper on her dress before pulling it down, revealing the scars covering Sophia's back. "Do they ever hurt?"

"Just during full moons," she shrugs. Sophia starts unbuttoning Sirius's shirt, as he traces his fingers over them idly. "Is Harry going to drop by this summer?"

"I sent him an owl," he starts peppering kisses along her neck. "I told him to come during July." Sirius gives her a wolfish grin, "I wanted to spend some time with my lovely wife."

He pulls off his shirt, "well then," Sophia smiles at him, keeping his face in her hands, "I would also like to spend some quality time with you."

She pushes him back on the bed, entwining her fingers into his. Sirius relaxes into her touch and soft kisses, "I love you Phia."

"I love you too Sirius," Sophia chuckles, "that'll never change I promise you."

"I will always love you. No matter what." Sirius kisses her again, this time on the cheek, "promise you'll keep being faithful?"

She laughs, "make sure I'm drunk only in your presence then."

"Deal."

~Fin~

 **Thank you to all of those who have followed** **Faithful** **from the first chapter and those who have joined along the way. Sorry for the lousy ending, but I will unfortunately be out of town for the next 6 weeks with no access to the internet. It's been fun writing this story and I hope all you guys have enjoyed reading** **Faithful.** **Reviews are welcome and appreciated, just don't go hating on me.**

 **If you have any questions, dm me. Thank you again!**


End file.
